


Crush, Crush

by spectacularparker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, College, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, MCU Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Parties, Party, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularparker/pseuds/spectacularparker
Summary: One drink, that’s all it took.One single drink.And somehow you ended up in a closet with Peter Parker.





	Crush, Crush

To say you had a crush on Peter Parker would be taking it to the extreme in some cases. You had known him since your freshman year of high school, and here you were in the middle of your freshman year of college. Sure, there were those little things about Peter that made your heart flutter in ways that almost made your stomach turn into knots, and not the butterflies kind.

From the way, he tapped his foot constantly while trying to think of a single sentence to type on the English that both of had managed to put off. To the way, he always smelled like mint gum, and not the kind that’s overly mint, but the sweet mint kind. The one that is almost like candy to your lips when he asked you if you want a piece. And for the single fact that Peter Parker knew exactly how you took your coffee with exactly four creams, six sugars, and an espresso shot if it was before seven am.

And Peter Parker still made you beyond nervous.

Which didn’t help when Betty had finally talked you into going to a party Thursday night with Peter and Ned. What was one night out with all your friends in the middle of the week, during what had possibly turned into one of the most stressful semesters of your life. Apparently, adjusting to having to study for most things was not greeting you with happiness. But tonight wasn’t about that. It was about letting loose and forgetting that you had a biology exam tomorrow afternoon.

One drink, that’s all it took.

One single drink.

And somehow you ended up in a closet with Peter Parker.

A small, dark closet with coats blocking most of your view. Not like you could really see anyways if there was a light in there since there was a puffer coat smacking you in the face and Peter’s hand around your waist.

Peter’s hand around your waist.

His fingers were gently pressing your shirt against your skin.

_Peter._

_Oh god._

_Hands._

_Waist._

Your waist with his hands on them.

Your back to his front.

_This could not be happening._

Sweaty palms started to form as you shoved them into the pocket of the puffer coat.

It wasn’t entirely your fault that you ended up in the closet with Peter to start with. Ned had said something in a low whisper to Peter, and thanks to that music, you had only seen Ned’s lips moving, and Betty had decided to block half of your view. But after that, all you felt after was Ned’s hand on your back and your vision a slight blur of Peter in front of you as you collided into his chest. His arm snaked around your waist to stop you from toppling over as his back hit the wall of the closet.

“Oof–”

“Ned, I swear,” Peter gritted through his teeth.

You weren’t exactly a fan of college parties. They had their moments when you were with your friends, but other times, you hated the smell of vomit and days old alcohol still in your clothes. But this right here, right now, was taking all the cake you had eaten that morning for breakfast before you nine am lecture and making it churn in your stomach.

The closet was much too small.

Peter was much too close.

And the single beer you had downed started to trickle back up your throat.

Everything was closing in, becoming hazy.

“Hey breathe, it’s fine,” Peter spoke softly. His face only inches away from yours, and you caught a small hint of the peppermint gum he had been chewing moments earlier. “It’s okay, try to focus on me.”

“There’s too much stuff in here, way too much stuff in a small area,” you said in a low tone while you wiggled your way around in Peter’s arms. You pushed the puffer coat out of your face to get a better look at Peter. “And I lost my shoe when we got thrown in here.”

“What?” Peter asked, glancing down in the general direction of your feet. “Oh, oh, Ned was trying to be smooth.”

“About that?”

Peter heard the way your voice cracked, the panic running through your veins, and your heart skipping a beat for a split second when you spoke. Just enough to let the rest of your thought to get stuck in the back of your throat as you took your hands out of the jacket and rubbed them on the front of your jeans.

“It’s okay,” Peter said in hopes of making the situation better. But instead, all he heard was Ned whispering in his ear that if he didn’t tell you how he felt about you, then Ned was going to make the biggest scene ever at the party.

And Peter would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel a shock of electricity going through him the second his hand landed on your waist. Your heart pounding against your chest, and your breathing become more unsteady the longer the two of you stood there so close to each other.

“Ned thought it would be a good idea…”

“To shove us in a closet,” you said, half annoyed and half wanting to cry from it all.  

“Somethin’ like that,” Peter laughed, but it was forced.

Everything about this felt forced to him. He should have kept his mouth earlier when Ned asked him if he had a crush on you. It would have been easier to lie and pretend the drink that he had shoved in his hands hadn’t allowed his mind to go slightly fuzzy for a total of five seconds. Then none of this would have happened, and he wouldn’t be worried about being outed on something that he should have done years ago.

“Hey Pete…”

Peter raised his head slightly, letting his thoughts slip to the side, “Yeah?”

“You’re stepping on my foot.”

“Right, right,” he said, taking a step back the best he could, “sorry, I didn’t realize I had—”

The tip of his shoe still rested against your big toe. And with zero space in the closet now, Peter focused on you. The way your hair had fallen into a perfect mess around your face, and your eyes sparkling even though there was zero light in the closet. But somehow Peter still managed to see the little twinkle in your eye.

_Or was that panic._

_Nope, it was a twinkle mixed with panic._

Maybe Ned was right shoving you two in a closet that way Peter was forced to tell you how he felt after all these years.

_Now or never…._

“Y/N,” Peter said in a shaky tone, and it didn’t help that his hands had started to tremble slightly as well. He had never spoken his true feelings to anyone before, and now being forced too made it slightly more nerve-wracking. “I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” You asked while you tried to not focus on the fact that Peter had somehow managed to pull you closer to him. Or that your hands were now resting on his chest from it all.

You saw Peter swallow a lump in his throat, and you knew what was coming. People just don’t shove people in a closet to work things out unless it’s terrible. People don’t make others talk about things or lock them in rooms when things are going well. And that’s exactly what you and Peter were good at…being well at being friends. But there was still that lingering thought that maybe Peter didn’t want to be friends with you now.

At least that’s where your mind was going to. Every single possibility as to why Ned had decided to shove you in the closet with him, and if Ned knew how you really felt about Peter, then maybe he wouldn’t have done it.

Then again, it was Ned.

And Peter was standing in front of you.

_Arms on waist._

_Hands on his chest._

_Mint._

_Close._

_Too close._

And maybe if Peter did not want to be friends with you anymore, then maybe it was a good time to tell him that you liked him.

_Nope._

_Bad idea._

_Good idea?_

_Now or never._

“I like you,” Peter said at the same time as you.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You go first,” you stumbled over your words as you flattened your palms against his chest, “I didn’t mean to say–”

Peter pulled you closer to him, hands resting on the small of your back and his other slowly coming to cup your cheek. He had, in fact, heard the words you spoke loud and clearly. “I said, I like you.”

“Oh thank god,” you whispered while your knuckles brushed against Peter’s cheek. Letting all the tension that had been building up in your shoulders out with a single sigh of relief. “Cause this would’ve been awkward than it already was.”

“I don’t think anything could be more awkward than what Ned did,” Peter said with a hint of lust in his eyes. Lust of waiting for over five years to finally say the words he felt since the first time he sat next to you in history class. “Can I?”

“Please,” you said with a small giggle.

Peter’s lips brushed against yours gently, his fingers finding their way to the nape of your neck and threading through your hair. Mint and little bits of chocolate with a small hint of beer on him. And other time, you would have found the whole combination weird and not worth it. But right now that’s all you needed. Bodies pressed together, lips gliding over each other as if they had waited far too long for something that should have happened over a year ago.

_Everything right._

_Everything perfect._

Until the door of the closet swung open to you and Peter falling over each other and onto the floor. You glanced over at Peter, his eyes wide with embarrassment and worry. Laughter escaping your lips while you pushed yourself up off of him, and reached for his hand to help him up.

“We’ve got business to finish, Parker,” you whispered into your ear, “and plus, I’m over this party.”

Ned gave Peter a thumbs up as the two of you walked towards the front door. And for once, Peter was glad Ned did something that he didn’t want, cause he finally got the person he wanted for the last couple of years. 


End file.
